Dragon
by Chosen Paradice
Summary: Cloud, a new member of 'The World', finds out that he, like Kite, has the strange power to defeat Data Bugs! How will he and his friends face their adversaries with this newfound power? Chapter 3 Up!
1. First Day

The main character of this story is Cloud Strife, a beginner of the MMORPG called "The World". There are the characters from SIGN, a few from the games, and two characters I made up: Kammy and Miroku.

I have also written it in first person, so I am Cloud.

* * *

I have rewritten the story because of the bad reviews I have received. Enjoy the rewrite.

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Day

* * *

Written by: Chosen Paradise

Scene 1: Registration and Log In

"Finally I'm done with the registration! Now I can start the game. My friends are probably waiting for me. I better hurry!"

As soon as I finished, a screen came up. It was red and had signs on it. Hey, I thought. I got new e-mail. When I opened the screen, I had a few e-mails. There where two from C. C. Corp, and a few from my friends. As soon as I finished reading my mail, I went ahead and logged on.

There was flashing and colors. I noticed the colors transform and turn into something in the portal he was in. A dragon, I thought. Why am I seeing a dragon? I like it. Then everything went black.

Scene 2: Party

When I logged on, I noticed a couple of players near the chaos gate. "Finally! You got here," Miroku said.

"Wow! Is that you?" Kammy said. "I like your character!"

"Thanks!" I said. "I'm a Twin Blade. And as you can see, I am wearing black cloth, a black cape, and black wings, long and beautiful. I even know a few secrets of character profiles and their special looks."

"That's nice...Tell us later," Miroku said. "Right now we have to prepare for the area were going to. Here, take our member addresses."

Then I got their member addresses. "Let's get ready," Kammy said. Then we headed for the stores.

The way they looked was okay. Miroku's yellow/orange clothing was gay looking and Kammy's Blademaster armor with its grey coloring was okay. Eh, they're still powerful… I think.

:::::::::: .hack ::::::::::

Subaru, Silver Knight, and Crim are on one of the boats. "I see there are 3 new characters. Look even one of them has wings." Subaru said.

"Isn't that illegal?" Silver Knight asked.

"No, its not. Balmung of the Azure Sky has wings as well."

"I see..."

"But enough of this," Crim said. "I just received an e-mail from Mimiru. She is inviting us to D Obsessed Peaceful Wavemaster" After that, they got off the boat and went towards the chaos gate.

"Let's go to D Obsessed Peaceful Wavemaster!" Miroku said.

"Why there?" Kammy asked. I was also wondering why there.

"I heard that there are strong items there and there are monsters there that can give us EXP to level up fast. Plus, it's a popular area here. The monsters are easy to kill."

"Um…fine. Let's go. I want to know how the battle system works anyway."

We agreed and went towards the chaos gate. We warped to the area first. Then Subaru and her party waited for the others.

Scene 3: Area

We were still in the portal. Once again I saw the shape of a dragon in the portal.

What is that, I thought. I bet I'll find out soon enough.

Then we entered the field. It looked like a desert. When we were on our feet, we noticed others were warping here as well. We didn't know who they were, so we went towards the dungeon.

:::::::::: .hack ::::::::::

Subaru, Crim, Silver Knight, Mimiru, Bear, and Tsukasa were in the field.

"Were suppose to meet Kite and BlackRose here." Mimiru said.

"Balmung and Orca should be here too, am I right?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah, they'll be here." Tsukasa said.

Then they went towards the dungeon.

Scene 4: Dungeon

We entered the dungeon. "Oh, wow!" Kammy said.

The dungeon was a castle-based area.

"Let's move on," I said.

When we entered the next room, there was a monster portal. When it opened up, there were three monsters! "Ah! Not a Fire Wyrm!" Miroku said. "It's fire tolerance! We need to use water based skills and scrolls!"

"Got it!" I said.

We used all of our skills to kill it. Neither of us had a water skill and scroll, so the battle lasted longer. When we killed it, we gained 560 EXP! Then a treasure box came out as soon as it died. "I wonder what's inside..." I said.

"Open it and find out!" Kammy said.

I got close to the treasure box. I opened it and got a weapon.

"Hey!" I said. "This is a weapon for Twin Blades! It's Hell's Gate! And it's at level 14! Way cool!"

I equipped it right away. I became stronger, and I was still at level 1! "What level is this area again?" I asked.

"It's at level 16 area," Miroku told me. "That is why the monsters are strong..."

:::::::::: .hack ::::::::::

"Lancer Pha!" Tsukasa screamed out.

Water Wyrm was killed instantly, but they still had to face the goblins.

"Rue Crack!" Bear said. The goblins died instantly.

"The monsters aren't that strong anymore," Mimiru said.

"They're harder if you go alone," Subaru said.

"But if you go in a team," Crim buds in. "It is a lot easier."

"I don't like to battle, so I'll just heal you guys." Tsukasa said.

"Fine," Mimiru says.

"Hey!" Bear says. "Silver Knight died!"

They started to laugh.

"Laugh all you want," S.K. said. "Lady Subaru, please revive me."

"That's Tsukasa's job," she said.

"I kind of like him better as a ghost." He hesitated a little bit, then he revived him. Subaru giggled a little bit. Then they went ahead.

Scene 5: B3

We had survived the first tow levels and now we are at B3, the last floor. We all have had share of death, items, weapons, and level ups. I am at level 10, Miroku is at level 9, and Kammy is at level 11. We were close to the Gott Statue, but we had to go through a few more rooms.

"I'm tired..." Kammy said.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed. "Let's rest a bit."

"Fine." Miroku agreed.

Then we entered a large room. There were four people fighting a glowing monster. "We have to help them!" I said.

"We won't get any rest if we keep this up!" Miroku said. "All well. Let's go!" And so they went ahead and fought the monster.

As soon as we entered battle, the four players were weakened a lot. The beast was very powerful, but what is it?

:::::::::: .hack ::::::::::

Subaru, Crim, Tsukasa, Bear, Mimiru, and Silver Knight made it to the bottom as well. "I think this is the room." Mimiru said.

"Let's hope so." Bear said.

Then they went in. They saw them, but they also saw our heroes and the glowing monster. "Let's go!" Tsukasa said. Then they went towards it.

Scene 6: Data Bug and New Weapons; Twilight!!!

"Stop pissing me off!" BlackRose said.

"I still can't use data drain!" Kite said.

"Well," Orca said. "Keep trying!"

"Use everything you have!" I said aloud.

"Don't give up!" Subaru said.

The data bug was probably at level 25, but we didn't care. It was strong. It was very strong.

"Data Drain!" Kite said.

"What a cool skill..." I said.

Then I entered the data of the dungeon. In the static I saw the twilight colors again, but this time the dragon went towards me. "Ah!" I screamed out. Then Kite saw me. Kite and I entered back into the room. I was standing, but barely.

Kite held a virus core. Then the monster was easy to kill. I got up to his feet and ran towards the monster. In a flash of light the monster was gone. "Cloud!" Miroku shouted out.

"How'd you do that?"

"I..."he said. "I don't know..."

I checked my status window and noticed that I was holding twilight equipment and weapon! The entire arsenal is at level 99! I was excited, but I had noticed that there were weird marks on my cloth, almost the same as Kite's.

"Sorry for intruding, but we only came here for the treasure in the Gott Statue. So… bye." I said.

Then I and my party went towards the treasure room. Before we got there, we were transported to a different field and so did the others. "Not now!" BlackRose said.

"One of the 8 Phases." Kite said.

"One of the 8 what?" I said. Before Kite had the time to answer, Skeith came out of one of his portals. Then it began...

Scene 7: The Usage of the Legendary Twilight Items and Twilight Dragon

Skeith immediately used data drain on Silver Knight. He was knocked out cold for a few minutes. "Someone heal me!" he said. But no one listened. We fought Skeith with all of our remaining power.

"Lancer Pha!" Tsukasa yelled out.

"Pha Rai Don!" I yelled out.

We all wasted our entire SP immediately. Then something happened. Kite's bracelet and my weapons were glowing.

"Kite," I said. "I think they're saying something. I think they're saying that if you data drain me I will be able to summon the Twilight Dragon! He will be our key!"

"You sure about that?" Kite asked.

"I'm positive. Now Data Drain me!"

Kite paused for a moment. "What if it doesn't work?"

"There's only one way to find out." I closed my eyes and waited.

"Hurry up!" Miroku yelled out.

"We can't hold him much longer!" Bear screamed out.

"There's nothing else we can do now!" BlackRose said.

"Now hurry!" I yelled out.

Kite was still nervous.

Then Kite performed Data Drain on me. I started glowing the twilight colors. Brighter, brighter, brighter. Then I took form of the dragon.

"Twilight Dragon!" I screamed out. "I summon you!"

Then after stunning Skeith with the light, I turned into the Twilight Dragon. I roared and roared.

"Wow!" Miroku said.

"Way cool!" Kammy said.

"It's beautiful." Subaru said. "The colors. How wonderful. But..."

"Yeah," Tsukasa said.

"We still need to kill Skeith." Kite said.

Then I (twilight dragon) shot a stream of fire at Skeith. The damage was incredible. The speed of my dragon form was blindingly fast. Skeith couldn't outrun me. He was doomed. Then I used my tail to put it in Protect Break.

"Use Data Drain!" I told Kite.

"Right!" The he performed Data Drain once again. Skeith was now vulnerable to damage.

I told them he would take care of the rest and so the dragon shot the fire again and killed Skeith. At least I think I did. Skeith soon started to malt and then became a puddle and the puddle fell through a crack on the ground. We all cheered and threw our weapons over our heads. Good thing we can catch our weapons. Then I turned back to normal.

"Let's go back to town and rest." I asked.

We all agreed with that idea and gated out.

Scene 8: Back to Town

We all appeared in front of the chaos gate, exhausted from the battle.

"How did Skeith come back?" Kite asked.

"What's a Skeith?" I asked.

"I forgot...you're new..."

"Heh heh..."

"It was the reborn of the Dragon..." Helba appeared in front of them.

Kammy was startled and landed on Miroku's back. "Get off me you silly girl," Miroku dropped her on her bottom. I was confused by what was going on, again.

"Looks like you're not the little boy with strange powers anymore." Helba told Kite. He just smirked.

"The... Dragon? The thing I turned into?" I said. Soon Lios also appeared into the scene.

Everybody had logged out except for Kite, Helba, Lios, and I.

"I'm still confused. What's a Phase?" I complained.

"We'll continue tomorrow?" Kite asked Lios.

Lios was in thought. "Yes...the little ones should go to sleep. It's getting late." Helba said. Kite logged out, but Cloud stayed. He wanted to know more...

**

* * *

A/N- **

I have described the characters (new ones that is) and the situation.

Can Cloud be able to use Dragon again? And is Skeith really gone? The only way to find out is if you read Chapter 2. (Damn it! That sounds corny.)


	2. Sandy Area

Reviews-

Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan: Thank you for the good summary!

Vampwriter: I am trying my best to continue with the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Data Bug

* * *

Written by: Chosen Paradise

Scene 9: News

It was a summer day. Five days have passed since I fought Skeith. I wasn't able to use my Dragon skill after that. I am wondering if it had diminished after I used it, but I didn't care because I feel relaxed right now.

I am lying on the grassfield. I could feel the light wind blowing on my face. The fluffy, white clouds cast shadows on the grassy terrain. The smell of the flowers gave a sweet scent to the breeze. There were a few tall trees around, so they gave more shade for me. The hills made it seem like there was nothing wrong with the land; no pollution, no wars, no killing, no drugs, nothing, just peace and quiet. An eagle flew over the sun and created a vast shadow on the floor.

Ten minutes later, my paradise was shattered. I felt a hand tap my left shoulder.

"Wake up…" A gentle voice called out.

"Get up…we have to go…now!" The stranger boomed out.

"Leave me alone…" I told the person. Then it started to shake me violently. "Alright!"

I opened my eyes and got up. The wind had changed direction. It sent a chill down my spine.

I looked to my left and saw Kammy smiling. "What is it now?" I yawned out.

"I've got news from Lios and the rest."

"Then tell me." I started to walk. Kammy ran to catch up to me.

"Well, Tsukasa is able to log out again."

"What else is new."

"Well, um, Tsukasa, Subaru, Crim, Mimiru, Silver Knight, Bear, Miroku, and I Have decided to join the .HACKERS. Now players have reported sightings of a creature with a red wand."

"So Skeith is still alive. I guess it ran away after we defeated it at that area. Coward."

"Yeah, Lios wanted me to tell you. He also told me to tell you to meet him and Helba in the Omega Server ASAP. So we have to go now."

Then we gated out of the area.

Scene 10: Omega Server

As soon as we entered the Sigma Server, we separated and went to the stores because we knew he was gonna send us to an area. We spent a little time trading and buying items. Kammy joined my party soon after. Just as we were about to leave, Miroku logged on. I was startled to see that Miroku had changed his outfit, but I think the original one was better. His black silk robes, black hair, a purple sash and his sandals weren't that great. His wand is the only thing that looks cool.

"Hey…Miroku…Nice new outfit." I lied.

"Yeah. It's awesome!" Kammy stood next to him, grabbing his robe.

"Thanks. I want to join your group. I want to go where you guys are going. I am interested in what is going on after I joined the .HACKERS."

"Alright fine." I agreed. He was the weakest out of the group, so I can't rely on him much. Then we warped to the Omega Server.

We warped onto the chaos gate platform. Then we searched for Lios and Helba. The server looked like a city in a forest. Everything looked like Fung Shuei. There were few players here, like about 47 of them. We found Lios and Helba at the Grunty Ranch. "Welcome, little boy…and friends," Helba told us.

"Hello." Lios also told us. We greeted them as well.

"Cloud, I am sure that Kammy told you what's going on." Lios told me.

"Yes sir, she has. I know that Skeith is still alive."

"Well, I want you and your party to go to Omega Distant Fertile Land and hold Skeith in its tracks until I can get contacted with Kite and his party."

"I shall open the area for you." Helba told me. Then we walked up to the chaos gate. Helba used her hacking skills and Lios's codes to enter the area.

"It's open. You can go in now." Helba told us.

"Right, thanks. Let's go!" I told my team. Then we warped to the area.

Scene 11: Sandstorm & Skeith

Kammy, Miroku, and I gated in to the area with no problem. There was nothing wrong with the land, but there was a problem, my items were glowing. The others didn't notice. They were busy looking at the land. Then the items stopped glowing. "A…desert land…? I hate the desert." Kammy exclaimed.

I looked around as well. There was sand everywhere. To my right was a conch shell sticking out of the floor. To my left was a monster portal. We moved slowly so that we didn't activate it. We were out of its range. Then the ground soon started to shake. "W-what's going on?" Miroku yelled out.

"I-I don't know…!" I told him.

I looked behind me and saw sand rise from the floor. The wind has gotten a lot stronger and now it's creating a sandstorm! "Run! It's a sandstorm!" I yelled at my party. We started to run as fast as we could. Monsters that weren't aware of the sandstorm started to attack us. We were able to evade some attacks. The monsters were killed as soon as the sandstorm engulfed them. I looked around to see if there was a dungeon opening. I found one to my left.

"Look! Over there!" I yelled at Kammy and Miroku.

"It's too far! We won't make it!" Kammy told us.

"There's only one way to find out!" I yelled at them. They were reluctant at first, but then we ran for the opening. We ran as fast as we could. Kammy tripped over a small shell and fell to the ground. Miroku and I went to go help her up, but it was too late. The sandstorm caught up to us and started to push us around. I felt sand go into my ears, my mouth, and in my clothing. Then everything went black.

: .hack :

Skeith came out from the sand where the sandstorm started. When he came out, monsters that were hit by the sandstorm and survived surrounded him. Skeith was powerful enough to defeat them though. All the creatures charged at him. Skeith flew up and struck the floor with the bottom tip of his wand and created an explosion that killed only two monsters.

Three Harpy monsters used a wood elemental magic. It did little damage. Three crab-like creatures did a Level 4 Ice magic on Skeith. Those attacks did heavy damage. Skeith fell and landed on his back. His wand fell 5 feet way from him. He got up and reached for his wand, but then a giant monster kicked it away and stomped on Skeith.

Skeith didn't want to lose to these monsters. He pushed the creature aside and used his Judgment attack. The monsters were frozen. Then Skeith got his wand and performed Drain Heart. All the monsters were instantly killed after that. White orbs soon came out from the lifeless bodies and surrounded Skeith. He grabbed one and fused himself with it.

"It…its time…"Skeith has learned to speak after fusing with an orb.

"Its time…to…resurrect… …" At those words, he transported into his domain.

Scene 12: Scattered

My body felt heavy. It was hard to breathe. I tried to get up, but I felt a great weight on top of me. I tried to open my eyes, but I was afraid I might see a creature ready to kill me. Slowly, the weight lessened. Then I tried getting up again. I sat up and sand was falling off my chest and face. I spit out the sand in my mouth and shook my head. More sand fell out. I stopped shaking my head and saw a 50 foot monster with two axes and chains 5 meters away from me. I kept my mouth shut and tried not to make it notice me. I got up to my feet and started to walk backwards. Then I felt something behind me. I turned around and saw a crab like creature ready to pounce and destroy!

"ENYA!" I screamed as my eyes widened. I ran as fast as I could then I bumped into the 50 foot creature. It turned around and readied its axes! "ENYA!" I ran the opposite direction then turned right. Both of the creatures followed me until I reached the dungeon opening. I panted and entered the dungeon.

: .hack :

Kammy opened her eyes and groaned as she got up. "Where…where am I?" she said to herself.

She got up to her feet and looked around to see if Miroku or I were anywhere near her. "Hello!" she yelled out.

"Maybe they logged out after the sandstorm."

She tried to gate out, but she couldn't. She tried again and again until finally a sign appeared that said:

_**ERROR!**_

It blinked over and over again until she quit trying to gate out. She started to get scared now that she is unable to gate out. So she started to walk.

"I hate the desert…!" She thought to herself. "After this I am going to KILL Lios…!" She found a conch shell that had a fire on it. She neared it and touched it. It exploded and she obtained the skill to hear herself after every hit she does. It wasn't gonna help her much anyway. She quickly started to run until she found a dungeon opening.

: .hack :

Miroku is running at full speed. Ten Harpies were chasing him down the desert. The vile creatures were using wood/wind magic on him. Most missed.

"Why the hell am I running for? I can just gate out!" he thought to himself. He chose the gate out option. He tired to gate out, but he failed in the process. "What the &!"

The Harpies used their wind/wood magic again and Miroku flew up into the air and fell on top of a shell. "Ow…" he thought.

He got up on his feet and looked around. He saw a puff of sand coming from afar. Then he saw a giant creature following the puff throughout the desert region. He used a special skill called 'Mirror' to see if he could identify the person running.

: .hack :

I looked through the opening to see if the creatures were still there. I took a peek an eye and saw nothing. "Huh… well I'll be… they're gone…" I thought. I went out of the safe dungeon and walked around a bit. Nothing chased me or attacked me. Nothing out of the ordinary grabbed me and shook me. Everything seemed normal. Too normal.

Seeing as though nothing was here I went in search for my party members. "Kammy? Miroku!" I yelled out. It all seemed barren and isolated from all existence. I was freaked out. Then I heard roar. It came from my left. I turned to see what it was.

: .hack :

Kammy was screeching at the top of her lungs. Her hands were up high and she was running at full speed. A giant creature with really huge hands and two axes, the same one that was chasing me, was now chasing her. The tripped on a rock and fell. Her weapon slid away as she fell. The creature was right in front of her. He raised his axes preparing to attack. Before it hit her, Miroku appeared and used his magic to shield Kammy from the attack. It hit the barrier and the barrier was destroyed.

"Thanks for the quick save!" she told him.

"No problem, now get your weapons and attack him." He replied.

"Right." Then she gets up and runs to get her weapons. Miroku used his level 3 wood magic to deal heavy elemental magic on it. It was close to dying until something fell from the sky and created a loud booming noise. It hit the monster and it fully healed itself. Then bug appeared around the monster and fused with it to create the infinite monster (Data Bug).

Kammy grabbed her weapons and noticed what happened. Then the creature threw its axes at her and Miroku. Both hit them and dealt heavy damage on them both. Miroku had 17 HP left and Kammy healed every now and then because of the fire symbol so she has 197 HP remaining. Miroku used Phal Repth to heal himself and Kammy. Kammy used Orchid Dance to deal heavy elemental damage. It was not enough to kill the data bug.

: .hack :

I heard a booming noise from the same direction. Then I heard a screech. "Kammy! Miroku!" I yelled out. All I heard was the wind and the roar of the monster. I decided to run towards the roar. The wind picked up sand and it hit my face. "Damn virtual sand!" I thought. I continued on.

* * *

**A/N-**

Tomorrow, Chapter 3 will be up and running.

What will fate have for our heroes? And will they survive the battle with the data bug? Who knows...


	3. Coma

Sorry for the long wait... I I've been busy and was unable to finish it until now.

* * *

Reviewers- 

Kitedragon- Thanks. This is the first time of done a story in first person.

Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan- Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 3: Coma

* * *

Written by: Chosen Paradise

Scene 13: Danger of the Data Bug

The roars got louder as I continued towards it. The wind became stronger and picked up more sand. I couldn't see anything. I slipped and fell. Sand entered my mouth and I spit it out, but more replaced it. I tripped and landed on my face first. I thought I was going to go blind and deaf. The winds noise and the enlarging roars were enough to wake the dead.

"Goddamn it…" I whispered.

: .hack :

Kammy had lost all but 1 of her HP, and she lost the ability to heal herself after every hit. Miroku ran out of SP so he is unable to use Phal Repth on himself and Kammy. The data bug walked slowly towards them, slowly raising his axes to kill them. Kammy and Miroku backed away slowly. The wind became stronger and picked up the sand again. Everything was disappearing in the sand storm. They couldn't see the data bug or each other.

"Oh, crap! I can't see…!" Miroku said.

"Miroku, where are you?" Kammy yelled out. The wind and sand drowned out their screams.

The data bug screeched, causing a sharp pain to its listeners. Kammy and Miroku screamed in pain. "YYYEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHH!"

: .hack :

The sand became thicker and I became temporarily blind. The sand started to pile up on me. I wasn't sure where I was. I heard the screech of the monster and I yelled and shouted in pain. "FING MONSTER! SHUT UP!" I shook off the sand and wiped the sand off my eyes. Then I put on my goggles and continued forward. The screech was still in my mind and I can still feel sharp pains throughout my body.

I walked up a hill of sand and saw a giant creature with two axes. Then I saw what he was looking at; Kammy and Miroku! I ran down the hill, only to slip and fall in front of the monster. I spit out the sand and shook the sand out of my hair and ears. I looked up and the creature had raised its axes. "Damn…!" I thought. It struck me hard and I lost 2985 HP. I have only 7 HP left. I'm not sure what happens when you lose your entire HP count when you fight a data bug, so I had to be careful. I used one of my healing items to fully cure myself and then used a level 4 wood magic on it to deal heavy damage. It was Protect Breached, but Kite wasn't around to use data drain.

: .hack :

Kammy got up to her feet. The taste of sand was fresh and disgusting. She spit and the looked behind. She saw Miroku ling on the floor, being covered by the sands of time. She ran up to him and shook him.

"Miroku, get up!" She shook him violently. He opened his eyes and slapped Kammy.

"You didn't need to do that!" He told her. Then he got up and slapped her. "Get a hold of yourself!" She rubbed when she was slapped. They looked around and saw the monster and me. She wanted to help, but something caught her leg. She turned around and saw a Sand Crab getting a hold of her ankle. In its other pincer was Miroku. He was being shaken violently. Then it threw Miroku and he landed on the sand. He was almost out of HP. Kammy used a Healing Potion on him and one on herself. Then she used Orchid Dance on the Sand Crab. It died and both Kammy and Miroku leveled up.

: .hack :

Back at Lia Fail, Helba and Lios had contacted Kite and BlackRose. They got a mail that was labeled of great importance, so they logged on ASAP. They reached Lia Fail and ran to the Grunty Ranch. Then they saw them both standing at the entrance. "Kite, we need you to go to this area," Lios commanded them. "We have sent Cloud, Miroku, and Kammy there and they will need your help to defeat Skeith once and for all."

"Well get on it right away." Kite said. Lios and Helba soon logged out.

"Couldn't he at least say 'please'?" BlackRose told Kite. He laughed and they ran to the chaos gate. Then they said in unison, "Omega Distant Fertile Land!" A warning sign appeared that said:

**PROTECTED AREA**

"What the hell! It's protected!" BlackRose exclaimed. "How are we suppose to get to that area if it's protected!"

"I don't know…how many virus cores of each do we need?" Kite asked BlackRose.

She checked the hack screen. "We need 3 L Virus Cores, 2 K Virus Cores, and 1 W Virus Core."

"I have those cores. I will hack into the area now." He threw the cores into the Chaos Gate and used Data Drain. The area was now open. "Wait, let's call Balmung. Were going to need all the power we can get," Kite told BlackRose.

"Sure, why not," she told him. 'Even though I hate him…' Then she sighed.

Scene 14: Difficulty

I had almost lost MY ENTIRE HP when Miroku and Kammy used their sells to freeze the data bug in its tracks.

"Thanks guys," I told them. "You saved my life."

"No problem," Kammy winked. "Here, drink this Healing Elixir." I drank it and I was FULLY healed.

"Hey, let's go before that spell expires," Miroku told us.

"Right, we have to go a safe distance away from this creature." Kammy said. Then we ran at least ten feet away.

: .hack :

Balmung entered Lia Fail as soon as he got Kites message. "What's the trouble?"

"We got word from Lios that there is a problem in an area in this server. He has sent three newbies to destroy the data bug. Now he lost contact with them and he needs us to help them get out of there." Kite explained to him.

"Let's go already! They could be in a coma right now!" BlackRose yelled at them. They were both startled and soon went to the area.

: .hack :

Kammy, Miroku, and I were sitting on a barnacle, trying to gate out. We are still unable to log out.

"Great, I bet the data bug is now looking for us," Miroku said.

"Yeah, and we can't log out either," Kammy said.

"If only I can bring the Dragon back," I murmured.

"What?" Kammy said.

"Uh…nothing…heh heh…"

We continued to sit until we heard a rumbling noise. It was getting louder and the floor was rumbling. Sand picked up a little bit and soon we saw the data bug. Somehow, my weapons started to glow. A beam of light flew from my blades and hit the bug. Then a screen came up and had info on the monster.

Name: &&FRE

HP: ()

Tolerance: Fire

Weakness: Wood

Then the light faded.

"Son of a bitch!" I said aloud. "That was awesome! Everyone, I know its vulnerable spots! Then it will lose its Infinite Life! Go!"

"You sure?" Miroku asked.

"Positive. Now attack!"

Scene 15: "He's My Offering!"

Kite, BlackRose, and Balmung appear on a barnacle in the area. Kite slips and trips anime style on his face. BlackRose and Balmung jump off and land on Kite.

"EEEYAAHHH! Get off me!" Kite yelled at them.

Both look down and see Kite. Then they both jump off him. "Sorry," they both said in unison.

"Ow! Next time, be careful when you jump!"

BlackRose laughed and Balmung chuckled. Kite just got angrier.

"Don't make me use my bracelet!"

Then they just snickered. Kite sighed. "Let's just go and find the others." Then they started running south.

: .hack :

**OFFLINE**

My controller was soaked with all the sweat. I was starting to get woozy. I felt like I was about to faint from exhaustion. All of my plans weren't working. The info I had gotten wasn't enough to finish off this creature. Then I heard from the speakers in the headset, "Don't give up! Were almost there! Just hold on a bit longer!" I had no idea who was yelling that out. I couldn't think straight. My hands were numb and I got a headache. I was starting to wobble on my seat and mumbled something to them. I couldn't understand what I was saying. Then I fell off my seat and fell on the floor, soon fainted from exhaustion, sweat all over my face, arms and controller.

**ONLINE**

Miroku and Kammy were attacking the parts where I told them to attack, on his Iron ball Clubs and on his torso. It was Protect Breached. I felt woozy, as if I wanted to throw up. I put my hand on my head and walked around delirious. The data bug attacked me and I fell to the ground. That's when I heard somebody from a distance.

"**Don't give up! Were almost there! Just hold on a bit longer!"**

I couldn't hold on. I soon fainted.

Miroku waved his hands around and yelled out, "KITE! Hurry up! We need your data drain!" Kite and his party ran faster. Kammy was attacking the data bug and made sure is stayed Protect Breached.

The data bug then used its iron balls to push Kammy away. She hit a barnacle and lost a ton of HP. Kite then ran up in front of the data bug and BlackRose and Balmung behind it.

"Just like last time! Go!" Kite yelled out his command.

Kite and Balmung used a Speed Charm on each other and started to run around the data bug in circles. The monster couldn't follow them both at the same time and got dizzy. Then BlackRose came out of nowhere and used a skill to make the monster to fall. Then they stopped running.

While Kite was running, he went near me and his bracelet started to glow. When he finished running, the bracelet was glowing brightly and then a strong wind current started up. It picked up sand and circled both Kite and me. Then my PC body was lifted into the sky and started to glow. Then from out of nowhere, Skeith came out and absorbed the data bugs power. Then Skeith struck my body with his wand and I disappeared.

"Skeith!" Kite yelled out.

"Lets beat his ass down like a horse!" BlackRose yelled out.

"What happened to Cloud?" Kammy asked.

"He will be offered as a sacrifice to bring back my master, Corbenix!" Skeith told them.

Kite, BlackRose, and Balmung were surprised that Skeith was able to talk.

"Now, you shall now see the full extent of the Waves power!"

At those words, the land started to quake. All the barnacles and sand started to disintegrate. Skeith created a dark portal and went through it. Then everything grew dark. Kite, BlackRose, Balmung, Miroku, and Kammy were unable to see where they were. The shroud of darkness grew thicker as they became more frightened. Then the shroud lifted and found themselves in the Waves land. Then Skeith appeared in front of them.

Scene 16: Innus Resurrection

"Now, you shall pay the price for defeating me! Come to me, Innus!" Skeith raised his wand and the shroud of darkness surrounded the wand. He left the wand in midair and disappeared. The ground begins to shake violently and a dark fog begins to come out of the floor.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked.

"Innus…he's being resurrected!" Kite answered.

"Is that even possible?" Kammy asked.

"It is," Balmung told her. "Some monsters have the ability to resurrect other monster. It looks like Skeith has that ability."

"Then that means we have to fight all 8 waves again," BlackRose added.

"Exactly. Now we must destroy him once and for all!"

Then the wand exploded and absorbed all the darkness. Then Innus came out of the ball of darkness, but he looked…different. Almost stronger than before.

"There he is. Now lets get him!" Kite commanded. Then the five heroes charged at it.

**OFFLINE**

I was still lying on the floor until my roommate came in. "Holy shit!" He came up to my side and grabbed my shoulder. Then he removed the VirtuGoggle. Then he shook me. "Get up, man!" He checked my pulse. It was getting slower by the minute. He got up, picked up the phone, and called the hospital. My breathing slowed down and my heart beat slower. He picked me up and placed me on the bed.

A few minutes later, an ambulance, a couple of police cars, and a crowd of people. The police put up a barrier. Then I was carried out of my apartment on a Carrier and placed into the ambulance.

**ONLINE**

Darkness. It was all that I could see. Then I saw a light appear in front of me. Then I saw other characters on the other side. Then I thought to myself, am I dead? Then the light started to become stronger. I shielded my eyes with my hand and I closed my eyes. Then I heard shrieks and wails coming from the light. Then I became more frightened. Then it stopped. Everything was silent. All I could really hear was the wind. Then I sat down on the dark floor.

**

* * *

A/N- **

What's going to happen to Cloud? Will Innus defeat Kite and his friends? I'm not going to tell you! You have to find out on your own!


End file.
